User talk:Really Big Hat
Welcome! Welcome to my Phineas and Ferb talk page, and please leave a comment or a question on this page! Thank you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 17:56, September 25, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. I'd be happy to draw a picture of Juliette for you, if you'd like. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 23:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Look, don't edit other people's pages, because "Camp Super Star" is my best friend's page. Do this again and you will suffer the consequences. Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 03:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay Daisy, I won't, thanks for telling me. Sure American che, you can draw a piccy of Juliette. ~Really Big Hat~ You might want to leave that message on Their talk pages instead. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 12:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeahz, leave the message on my talk page, 'cause otherwise, I wouldn't have noticed your message. :) Friends? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 15:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I only realised you replied because I go on peoples' talk pages for no apparent reason... track fights or whatever. (: I'll try and get it up by Wednesday. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 15:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hai! I'm super sorry I never got that picture of Juliette up, I've been really busy lately. I'll draw it right now so I don't forget (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 22:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I got your message on my talk page and I'll read your stories as soon as possible :) where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 07:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I just read part 3 (I didn't realy have much time this morning) of broken nerd. It's cool :) btw. nice song (tell Michalka that). I've read all your stories (at least, those which I know about, all on fanfiction.com) and I think they're great! I'd love to kknow when you made a new part of something :D keep the good work up! where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 14:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) hey there hey there RBH is it okay if you I call you that I like to shorten things though i'm not that lazy seriesy i'm actuylly hypo O.o okay well you may call me meeraktgirl MG or Pluffy gender:female it would be pretty weird if i'm a male*points to username* age:15 well don't worry not going to get in detlie about me and yes I do love Bajeet not my favorite though you get the basic picture my favorite pairing of him in canon is Ginger it's so cute saying somone likes the little guy *someway else* Phineas:Bajeet are you okay Bajeet:don't know I got this weird feeling two girls are talking about me Page Can you please make a character page for Emma(the character who likes Buford?) Yes, you have my permish. (:< [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 13:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) no you not to obbassed with him at all.-meerkatgirl okay mayba you are Obbassed with Bajjet but it doens't brother me.-meerkatgirl Juliette lol, I don't know much other fanon characters, and Juliette is also a Baljeet-ship, so I like her :) where's Perry? Maplestrip (talk) 14:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, what's the last A in ZaTa stand for? [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 18:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! HAI. Thanks for the message. Do you happen to be the same Really Big Hat from fanfiction.net?BTW I just made a wiki called the Power Puff girls Fanon Wiki sooo check it out! Fan Art Made New Fan Art! Rusty here! (talk) 14:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Anabell/Anna Okay, I don't mind. It might be nice if the clothes could be different, but as long as you put in the author's note that I'm fine with it, I hope no one will make a stink about it. I'm actually very curious about Anabell. Be sure to tell me about the page - and thanks for messaging me. :) Makes me feel nice. Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 22:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Siggys! So You scroll over ur icon{avatar} and when you find the choice "Pereferences" hit that then go to the section where you make your sig. DON'T forget to check the "Custom Signature" box, everise it wont work. Now type in [[User:Really Big Hat| {Insert Cool Funny Signature} . Now take away all the x's I added and viala! You get; {Insert Cool Funny Siggy!} Then to do the secong part of your sig you do the same but instead of putting [[User:Really Big Hat| put [[User talk:Really Big Hat|. And if you stilll can't do it I can make one for you! XD [[User:HyperHearts58|The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 04:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but showing you is frigging difficult! XD My computer is acting dumb! If u want I can make you one and send you it and you can paste it {to the sig box}! The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 04:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RBH=Baljeet = <3 Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 05:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Dang it didnt work.. If Hyper does not get you covered by tomorrow I will help if you still need it! Sorry... Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 05:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Friends That'd be cool! ;) Yes. We can be friends. So you know how to do them now right? Great job with the colors. You know there alot more colors then you think! For example: THIS! The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 18:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then to start you off don't put a space after |. And add two more ] after what you're saying that is funny! Does that help? The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 18:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh you linked it User:Really Bit Hat :P Might wanna fix that ;) Watch this! No really watch it;Sparkling Apple Juice XD x100 I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 18:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That's why it's my signature! XD Me and my mom are singing it all the time now! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I shared this with everyone in my family! XD I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! She's great! Me and Izzy are best friends. I love pink like she does! {I never admitted that to ANYONE!|Take a photograph it will last longer} :D Let it Snow,Let it snow,let it snow! ;) great song I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure as day did! Hon,I keep up with everything to do with PnF! I can't wait for Take Two With Phineas And Ferb '''AND Phineas and Ferb:Christmas Vacation;EXTENDED EDITION!!!! AHHH! All the Phineasness! XD I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes!!! And TS is coming! But take away the S and replace it with a L and that is Taylor Lautner! That would be awesome to have him on there! I wonder if Isabella would go crazy and faint or even better, Candace! XD Did you see when Phineas and Ferb were playing a guitar with Taylor S. and they were wearing blonde wigs like hers! XD I just can't wait! :D I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) How do you add a video like you do?! I gotzzzzz to know! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! Opps! :O Gotta go! My mom and dad just ound out I forgot to do my homework :\ Byez! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 19:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Awww! It's cool! Something gives me a feeling that you like Baljeet.....hmmmm{pets fake beard on chin} I just can't get my finger on it! Hey I know! -"snores" XD I can be sooo random sometimes! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 21:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) XD Just like I LOVE PHINEAS!!!!! :D x1000 i can be a crazy person sometimes! And right now is the "times"! XD I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 21:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Yeah I agree! Jeet sings pretty good! XD He's not as bad as everyone thinks! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 21:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Really?! My friends make fun of me too when I say I'm gonna marry Phineas! Wow! Didn't know we had so much in common! Hey BTW;Are you gonna watch A So Random Holiday? I am! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 21:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Another something we have in common! me and my mom love Sonny With A Chance! Yeah it sucked pretty bad in season 1;Ohhhhhh! I bet there's gonna be some Channy and Jemi! Ohhhhhhh! JOE JONAS GUEST-STARRING! And BTW I would kill to have a live-size Jonas doll like that girl! XD I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 21:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Tcha! :D I "heart" Channy! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 22:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) BaljeetxJuliette! OAwww! My dad's planning something for my mom! A ring! For Xmas! He just asked me to act like I'm doing a marriage project and ask for his ring size and then I go to mom! Awww! He's so smartly cute! ^_^ Merry "Secret" Christmas! OHHH! That gives me a story idea! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 22:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "girlish squee" Can't wait! ;) I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 22:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...it's fine I don't mind at all. :) Can't be a good friend if you don't resect them! ;P I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 22:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Awwz thank you! :D Which one? I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 22:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you! I knew you would say Christmas In Paris! It's up for Featured Article BTW And guess what I'm winning! :D Yayz! I sent a bottle of sparkling apple juice to your house! Did you get it? 22:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice You seem really nice and my favorite character is Isabella. Klimpoloonrox5000 (talk) 01:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 Character Donna Inferno. Klimpoloonrox5000 (talk) 01:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 You can You can draw her.She is a red head with brown-red eyes.She wears a red T-shirt and orange shorts. Klimpoloonrox5000 (talk) 01:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 hair wavy Klimpoloonrox5000 (talk) 02:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 Hi! Hi Really Big hat. I just came by to say: I really like your pages they are SO awsome! Ew! Dude don't use that thing! Your cursed with it! *real Zach stops smiling* (talk) 00:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC)